Electronic devices such as, for example, desktop and laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, multimedia players and the like may include an audio jack. A plug may be inserted into the audio jack to connect earphones/headphones and/or a microphone to the device. As the plug is inserted into the jack, terminal(s) arranged along the plug may establish contact with corresponding contact(s) arranged along the receptacle to establish connection(s) between the plug and the electronic device and switch an audio output function from, for example, a speaker of the device, to the earphones/headphones connected to the plug.